


Just like This(Or Nothing)

by WinkJustWink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese, I'm sorry about this shit, M/M, just a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkJustWink/pseuds/WinkJustWink
Summary: 就是一个短得要命的无脑pwp接受不好吃砸碗(反正也是瞎写的）





	Just like This(Or Nothing)

“你就是一个顽冥不化的家伙。”

“我指很多方面，你明白我意思的。”

Evan的语气依旧还是像平常一般漫不经心，如果Philip不是正被他强行摁在角落用近乎折磨人般的速度拆着缠在自己身上的绷带的话，沉默寡言的杀手恐怕会以为这个大块头只是在和自己搭话。

虽然用搭话这个词来形容也没什么错。

Philip发出野兽般的低吼声，试图把Evan推开。他已经不太习惯使用人类的语言了，长期的追猎生活和无言的独处，本属于人类的嗓音扭曲得更像是一只野兽。对方依旧没有放弃手上的动作，那布满伤疤和结痂的手甚至紧抓着他的一只手腕摁在后面满是污渍的灰墙上：过于粗鲁的疼痛，结痂蹭过隐秘处皮肤时点起的火热温度— — —

他深感自己这是被侮辱了。

“— — —随你吧，”就在发作的前一刻，Evan停下了手上的动作，“但看来那个魔鬼还是没能和你说清楚一些很重要的事。”

“这儿可是没有圣彼得的地狱，”他的手慢慢滑至对方的大腿根部，没有了面具的阻隔，那恶魔的耳语更像梦中无休止的喃喃，“而我喜欢这样。”

看着那双血红的眼睛，Philip愣住了。怒火畏缩回了那个笼子里。

绷带的碎片散落了一地，幽灵沉默地接受了那个意外并不粗暴的吻，那并不陌生，陌生的是对方唇侧的粗糙结痂和浓郁的铁锈气息，尘土，雨水，灰泥— —那是他自己的味道。剧烈的疼痛突然从裸露的胸口传来，是被利器划开的感觉，拉开的透明涎水落在那被恶意划开的伤口上，不深，跨过了修长显眼的锁骨。杀手低头舔舐着，Philip闭着眼额头抵上那个布满伤疤生长着锐器的肩膀，尽可能压制住自己耻人的喘息。刺痛感和下体被触碰传来的快感如阵阵海水，扑灭了早已无踪的怒火，也毁去了一切可能会阻拦眼前事情进一步发展的东西— —

沾满唾液的手指从幽灵的口中缓缓抽出，Evan不知何时也已经把自己身上衣服的拉链给拉开了，Philip有点头晕眼花地想到，他只知道自己现在喘息急促的就像任何一个廉价酒店里的婊子，腿被拉的大张开来，暴露出最隐私的部位。Evan将他的左腿拉至自己的肩上，白垩粉蹭在紧抓的手指间，绷紧的肌肉在猎人的眼下微微颤抖着。

他惊讶于幽灵精瘦的身材和柔韧度，也许恶灵就是因为这点看上他的— —

猎人为自己的想法哼了一声。

没什么前戏，而没有润滑的进入并不好受，后扳的肩膀和扭开的头，无意从嘴边流出的呢喃。他紧闭着双眼抓住了对方的肩膀— —陌生的触感让他感到不安— —Evan并没有太多耐心，手指匆匆抽出，然后他便感受到后面贴上了对方发硬的阴茎。

进入的那一瞬间Philip几乎无法控制住自己的颤抖，并不会太疼，也许只是...那种发胀的感觉过于奇怪而已。这一次没有浅尝便止，当全部进入的时候他低声咆哮着，用足以掐出印子地力度抓住幽灵的腰侧，手感还是一如既往的好— —Evan开始有些为这具身躯而迷恋了— —那大力的抽合混合着肉体的拍打和粘腻的水声，被压制的那位低声急促地喘息着，却撇开了头，Evan看不见Philip的表情。

他十足地迷恋这具几乎完美的肉体。野蛮地咬上暴露在自己眼前的脖颈，变了调的惊叫在耳边响起，而他也明显感受到了卡在阴茎上肠道的突然绞紧。野兽的性质不过也就如此，他饶有兴致地看着那张几乎从未有过表情的脸上闪过了似乎是惊慌的表情。

Evan喘息着，一只手从腰侧拿开，撸动着对方抵在自己腹部的阴茎。幽灵的喘息立刻转变为几乎是没有遮掩的呻吟，高低的声调像被折断的琴板，参杂着丝丝兽的嘶吼，但更多是粘腻在空气间的喘息与呻吟。

这并没有持续太久。抹去脸上溅到的几点白浊，Evan拔出了自己的性器，幽灵试图抓住他站稳，却在摇晃了几下之后颤抖地倒在了对方怀里。两人都没说话，而Philip感受的到液体从那个让他难以启齿地部位流到大腿上的滑腻感。他看不见Evan的表情，却听到了一声闷闷的轻笑。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> 还是不会开车，最后依旧连人带车栽到绿化带里了（歹ntm的虾）  
> 结尾没少，只是被我吃了而已，嗯对  
> 祝大家2019年快乐啦（大半夜迟来的祝福）


End file.
